


Base Of Bass

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, bitchy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Nikki shows off his stretch abilities.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Base Of Bass

“You’re a lil bitch, McKagen.” Nikki laughed as Duff struggled to get his hand around the neck of the monster bass he’d handed him. 

“Hey, I’m good with intricacies, I don’t just pluck whatever I touch. All clumsy paws groping shit.” Duff pouted, trying to defend himself. 

They’d been playing in the same area and so Crüe and GNR had decided to meet up for a night out. At some point, Nikki and Duff had lost the others and ended up back at the hotel- with a police escort. The room was fully trashed and now they were killing time before the sun came up properly and the others got back.

Nikki moved closer and sat next to him. “It’s not about size... it’s the stretch.” He placed his hand just below Duff’s and the neck settled in his palm perfectly.

“Bet you stretch nicely all over.” Duff watched as Nikki blinked and his mouth dropped open a little, a blush rising up his cheeks. As if to make a point, Duff stretched out a finger and brushed the edge of Nikki’s hand. 

Pulling the bass away, Nikki turned, letting his hair cover most of his face. As he leant up to put the bass back in its stand, he felt a strong body press against his back. “Not like you to not have some smarmy answer back, Sixx. Was I right?” Duff purred in his ear, making the blood rush south. Feeling the shudder that went through Nikkis body, Duff grinned. “I was right.” He slid an arm around his waist, grinding into his lower back. “Gonna show me?” 

“In your dreams, fucker.” Nikki pushed him away, smiling. He settled back down and Duff laughed, still eyeing him up. 

“Is it because you’re a coward?” 

Nikki’s eyes darkened and he cursed the part of him that felt the need to prove himself constantly. On the other hand, it was a very good excuse to get laid tonight. He crawled over and onto Duff’s lap. “I can promise I’ve had bigger.” 

“It’s not the size, remember?” Duff raised an eyebrow, brushing some of the hair away from Nikki’s face and leaning in. Nikki met him halfway and the kiss was messy. It was hot and breathy, Nikki bit down on the blondes lower lip, pulling enough to elicit a soft pained groan from him. 

Enjoying the control he knew he’d be losing soon, Nikki began rocking his hips. The layers of denim between them created beautiful friction but prevented so much more. Like a whore, Nikki whined and tugged at Duffs shirt. Once that was off, he pawed at the denim beneath him, still grinding like his life depended on it. He only stopped when Duff moved him aside to strip completely. 

“You too. And on your knees.” He’d lost that control then. Obeying, Nikki was in position and naked in seconds. Duff made a satisfied noise behind him. “Well you look awful tight, let’s hope you’ve got that stretch.” He smiled, slapping his cock against the base on Nikki’s back. 

Retrieving lube from a drawer, Duff circled the hole with one finger before pushing in. “A bit tight, mate, you sure you can do this?” There was a genuine tinge of concern in his voice and Nikki smiled, nodding.

Duff worked open the small ring, adding fingers and speeding up until he had half his hand in Nikki’s arse and the whole bed was shaking. “Damn, I’m impressed. Ready for the final stretch?”

Nikki was beyond impatient and had been hard for a while now. “Fuck me now, you piece of shit or I’ll go find Axl.”

Duff giggled and lined himself up, “No need to be bitchy-” He slammed himself half in. “I’m only asking.” With almost no time to adjust, he bottomed out earning himself a scream from Nikki. He set a brutal pace, only slowing to change angles. The room was full of noise, neither wanting to try and tame the situation by staying quiet. When they weren’t moaning or screaming, their breathing was heavy enough to be heard outside. Nikki had his face in the duvet almost the whole time, moaning into it. 

As he got close, Duff’s thrusts became more and more erratic. He leant into Nikki’s back, breathing in the sweat beading on the surface. Nikki could feel the change in pace and pulled away. 

“The fuck, man?” Duff whined. Nikki stretched out like a cat, moaning at the way his shoulders cracked, before pushing Duff on his back. He mounted his hips and slid Duff back into him. In no time, Nikki was bouncing at a pace that had both men's heads spinning. Duff gripped Nikki’s hips hard, meeting him mid thrust when he could, hips stuttering when he couldn’t. 

“F- Nik...” 

“Do it.” 

Duff saw stars as he slammed up into Nikki one final time, holding his hips down flush against him. Nikki felt him release, felt the warmth spread inside him and he watched as Duff came apart underneath him. Proud didn’t cover it and he always felt this way whenever he reduced anyone to a sweating primal state. 

It took a few moments but, when Duff came around, he flipped Nikki on his back and slid down his body. He took Nikki in his mouth chased down his loitering orgasm. Nikki tangled a hand in the blonde mess and took control of the pace, fucking up into Duffs mouth hard enough to make him gag. Feeling his throat tighten around his head sent Nikki over the edge. 

His sight cleared in time to see Duff wipe a stray trail of cum from his chin. Nikki's breath left him again at the sight and Duff settled next to him. 

"So do you have that sort of stretch?" Nikki laughed. Duff smiled and shook his head. "Coward." 

"That won't work on me." Duff stretched out and watched Nikki. "Anyway, the others will be back soon and we all know who's got the best stretch." 

"Vince." They both said at once.


End file.
